warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonrise/Chapter 23
Chapter description :Stormfur freezes as he realizes it's too late as the Tribe cats pelt to the Cave of Pointed Stones and the Clan cats are left in the center of the cave. Their hesitation was too long and Sharptooth bursts into the cave. :Like the Tribe had said, it is a lion but without a mane on its neck. Sharptooth was following Talon's blood trail. Brambleclaw orders the Clan cats to hide, and leaps toward the lion-cat, lashing out both front paws and rolling aside. Squirrelpaw springs onto Sharptooth's back, and Brambleclaw asks her what in the name of StarClan is she doing. Sharptooth twists, trying to dislodge Squirrelpaw. :Squirrelpaw leaps down and Sharptooth runs after her, but she is faster than it. Stormfur follows Feathertail until they reach a ledge tucked under the cave roof, while the rest of the cats are in hiding places. Crowpaw is spotted by Sharptooth, and the lion-cat scratches him. Stormfur hears Feathertail whisper Crowpaw, and she then shoots Stormfur a long look. She says that she can hear the voices clearly now, and that this is for her to do. :Feathertail leaps up toward the cave roof, digging her claws into one of the narrow talons of stone. The rock splits beneath her weight, and she plummets down, straight at Sharptooth. The spike of rock lands on Sharptooth, while Feathertail lands beside the stone. Crowpaw and Stormfur hurry towards the silver she-cat, who lays without moving. They ask her if she's okay, but there is no response. :Stormfur sees her chest rise and fall, and says she'll be fine because she's got a prophecy to fulfill, while Crowpaw pleads Feathertail to wake up. Then, Stormfur thinks he sees Silverstream's body behind the waterfall. Crowpaw gasps as Feathertail opens her eyes. She says to Stormfur that he'll have to go home without her and save the Clan. Then, the silver she-cat whispers to Crowpaw if he thinks he has nine lives, saying she saved him once. She then tells him to not make her save him again. The apprentice pleads Feathertail not to leave him, and she says she won't, and promises to always be with him. :Feathertail dies, and Squirrelpaw says that she can't be dead. Meanwhile, the Tribe is happy because Sharptooth is dead. Silverstream's voice comes to Stormfur, telling him to not grieve for too long, as Feathertail will hunt safely with StarClan, and she will take care of her. Brook whispers that the silver cat came, but Stormfur growls that he brought her. Crowpaw then says it's his fault, because if he refused to come back to the cave, Feathertail would have stayed with him. :Brook whispers that she's sorry for Stormfur. Stoneteller says that the Tribe of Endless Hunting was right and that the silver cat came, although Stormfur wishes the silver cat would have been him. For a heartbeat, he thinks he sees two silver cats, but when he blinks, they are gone. Characters Major * Feathertail * Crowpaw }} Minor * Squirrelpaw * Brambleclaw * Tawnypelt * Silverstream * Brook * Stoneteller }} Mentioned }} Important events *Feathertail saves the tribe from Sharptooth. Deaths *Feathertail: Killed by force of impact. *Sharptooth: Killed by force of impact. Notes and references de:Mondschein/Kapitel 23 Category:Moonrise Category:Chapter subpages Category:The New Prophecy arc